1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seating device and more specifically to an inflatable seat or cushion designed to allow relaxation of the muscles in the lumbar region and to reduce stress on the knee joints of a user particularly when seated in the "Lotus" position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many seating devices, such as chairs, pillows, and cushions, have been devised to achieve rest and relaxation. However, with a number of these devices, use for any extended period of time can frequently bring on discomfort due to the development of orthopedically incompatible stresses on the back or joints of a user. For example, a person sitting for long periods of time during a lecture or meditation must shift around to alter the concentrated forces which eventually may cause lack of blood flow to a body area or undue stress on the spine or certain muscles. In particular, a follower of various Yoga disciplines may be required to sit in the Lotus position for extended periods which can cause stiffening of the knee joints and lower back muscle fatigue. Resort to various pillows, pads, and props, while offering some relief still usually do not help greatly in the long run. Also, such paraphernalia are often cumbersome and may require carrying about and safekeeping and storage when not in use.
It is therefore a problem in the art to find a seating device that offers comfort over time, has therapeutic value, and is readily portable and storable when not in use.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a seating device with improved comfort and therapeutic qualities.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved seat that is contoured to provide orthopedically desirable forces on the body of a user for long term comfort.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an inflatable and deflatable seat that is simple in construction and readily portable and storable.